


Persecution by an Evil Empire

by Thrawn



Category: 20th Century AD RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, RPF political history WW2 and cold war
Genre: 'Evil Emperor' Stalin, 'Vampire Division' NKVD, 1 child policy in China, Big Government, Communism as Evil, Gen, Gulag Kolymar, History-fiction piece, NKVD, Oppression, Soviet Occupation of East Europe, Tales of the Slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the life of the WW2 slayer 'Sonnenblume' from Tales of the Slayers BtVS. In this, after the fall of Nazi Germany, she wound up in Potsdam in East Germany and is becoming aware of the Profoundly Evil nature of the Soviet Union and the brutal administrations of the Commentern Alliance (Warsaw Pact). This is a 'facing the Tyrant Story' (with Secretary General Stalin as the begining tyrant and main villain- though not biggest villain).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dramatis Personae

Persecution by an Evil Empire

A Buffy fan fiction story by James Carmody

 

Disclaimer: as this is a BtVS (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) story, the copyright is NOT MINE Joss Whedon owns the Buffy series, however this is also a piece of historical fiction and does contain many characters from post WW2 Europe: including many of the “court of the Red Tsar” (Stalin and his cronies). The story occurs from about 1946-1956 and mostly takes place in East Germany and USSR (Russia). The heroine of the story is a WW2 slayer named ‘Sonnenblume’ you can find her in The Tails of the Slayers book; (I got mine in Barnes&Noble). Various characters; Commissar Boraloff, Madeline, and Vladimir are my own constructions.

Dramatis Personae (who’s who):

Sonnenblume

, German slayer WW2 main heroine: Sonnenblume is about 26 at beginning of story,

She’s very pretty, moral, intelligent, physically fit, tall, blonde, her preferred hairdo is a loose

ponytail, her favorite outfit style is robust high heeled shoes, knee-length long black dress with

white spots, and white windbreaker jacket, she likes fall temperatures, at this story time: catholic, when and background: unknown (has to stay secret), height guess: 5ft6.5in.

Commissar Boraloff

, Sonnenblume’s boyfriend, patriot, captain then colonel in NKVD, signed on to serve Mother Russia, found out what the NKVD was all about later, hates Berea (his boss (head of NKVD)) by end of story, political officer 1st class, falls in love with Sonnenblume and protects her from being violated during Battle of Berlin, brown hair, thick-bodied dude (stocky), looks like Donolov in Enemy at the Gates- minus glasses, gentleman- pretendedto seduce Sonnenblume but refused to- to protect her, proponent of US counterinsurgency ops, all in all good dude, roughly 5ft8in, respects those who abide by moral law secretly.

Vladimir

, NKVD General, head of Stalin’s special ‘Vampire Division’, also vampire (minor character), charged with collecting ‘Intel from underground’ (what in the series are called ‘HSTs’- hostile-sub terrestrials), direct subordinate of Berea, reports directly to Stalin on these matters, Berea doesn’t like him; “he’s creepy” is Berea’s opinion, tall, thin, black hair, full eyebrows, V-shaped body (broad shoulders, narrow hip), likes to dress in suit coats of time (black and white) does NOT react well to direct sunlight.

Timoshenko

, Zhukov’s buddy, (initially boss), good friends ( **real historical person** ), Field Marshal USSR, co-worker of Zhukov.

Madeline

, Sonnenblume’s best friend, also fellow tenant, (they share rent) story begins with her with child, (they are NOT INVOLVED, just ladies who are good friends and fellow ‘dorm mates’), tender woman, redhead, doesn’t know of her best friend’s gift, roughly about 5ft6in in height, oval shaped face, pretty, prefers housework, thin but not too thin.

Zhukov

, ( **real historical person** ) Soviet Governor of East Germany, and Defense Commissar USSR, Head Soviet East Germany, mastermind of soviet war effort and victor of Battle of Berlin (among other battles), career soldier- wants very much to be a gentleman, taken along-for-the-ride by Lenin during his early years, (probably now realizes the mathematical nonsense of ‘redistributing the wealth’), has to keep his mouth shut, hates Stalin, (good reason to), military genius specializing in mass-warfare, background: dragoon in WW1, joined Red Army at beginning of Russian Civil War, cavalry unit got equipped with tanks, very brave, hard hitter, peasant-stock, heavy but not slow due to weight (280 I’d guess), can move fast, about 56 years old at the time this begins.

Svetlana

, Stalin’s daughter, ( **real historical person** ) very proficient chess player, (interrogates Sonnenblume during game of chess between them), civil servant, terrified of dad, dresses typically in pant-suits, likes her hair in ‘side-rolled-up-ponytails’ dark hair, almost black (if not black), young, maybe 28 at story’s beginning, member of NKVD, high-ranking official in USSR, associates with Vladimir, interested in supernatural (all types).

Berea

, ( **real historical person** ) absolute head of Stalin’s NKVD (political intelligence service), orchestrater of the decapitation of the GRU (military intelligence service) (element of the Stalin purges), real piece of work (bad man), convinced it’s better to be feared than loved; happy to be feared, direct subordinate of Stalin, kind of balding, typically military suits, fit, clean-shaven, will wear trench-coat and top-hat happily, tall (height unknown), personality: essentially another Stalin.

Stalin

, ( **real historical person** ), psychopath (the more he knows you- the more danger you’re in), paranoid, (story goes that in his early days in the party he didn’t want to interact with anybody except when working, and then only if necessary for the job, his work often involved killing people, and his zeal for it spooked Lenin (his boss) to the extent that he was ordered to go to a psychiatrist!… water-cooler-talk (scuttlebutt) (gossip) was that ‘something is wrong with Comrade Stalin in the head, he likes his work TOO MUCH!’ anyhow it was a professional doctor and Ioseph Visgoronovich was diagnosed (after observation) as PARANOID) (true story- said doctor disappeared after Stalin came to power) Joseph Stalin was Ioseph Visgoronovich’s alias- Lenin in fact warned the Politburo (soviet ruling party) not to trust that man (Stalin) with Any Kind of Power, that Something’s Wrong with him!), anti-social, loved killing people, real piece of work(VERY BAD MAN- arguably the most evil person yet!), mass-murderer- killed some 60 million people (many of whom thought that they were his friends!), sole good trait seems to be an astounding work-ethic, had a mustache not-unlike Saddam Hussein’s (in fact the Iraqi dictator modeled himself after the Soviet dictator), absolute tyrant, often dressed in what look like military uniforms with his hair combed back, very inventive and sneaky, dishonest, his idea of fun was to find someone and kill them via sham trial, treacherous, (in this story he is described as having ‘satanic brutality’), power-hungry, greedy, ambitious, opportunistic, and vengeful… are just some of his traits, in all: main villain, uncanny memory.

Pope Pius XII

, ( **real historical person** ) head of the Roman Catholic Church at the time, unofficially at war with Soviet Union, capital of the Church: Vatican City, issued encyclical ‘with burning sorrow’ (encyclical condemning the Nazi ideology), (in this story he also (about 1950) welcomes Sonnenblume into sanctuary in Vatican in Rome), in real life he ordered the Church to rescue Jews from the Third Reich (Nazi Empire (Hitler)), many did, they hid them in the buildings.

The Devil

aka **Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, (real being- not human, spirit (you DON‘T WANT TO MEET HIM!))** known by numerous other alias’s including in the Buffy series: **The First** , and in Battlestar Galactica: **Count Iblis** , While the names “the first” and Count Iblis” are fictional as are the series’ they are drawn from **this entity is VERY REAL** , known as: the serpent in the garden of Eden, the Dragon, the Wolf, the Old Goat, and a number of other titles in the Bible… (to find out why I equate ‘the first’ with the Devil read: Vantiri Livejournal on Google- it’s an open livejournal, I know the dude who wrote it, don’t worry- he will NEVER LOCK IT! (I PROMISE YOU THAT), HEAD VILLIAN- Stalin’s master, ruler of perdition, et cetera, liar, murderer, drug-dealer, all around Bad Entity, likes to keep quiet, on the run.

British Prime Minister Clement Attlee

( **real historical person** ), prime minister of England from 1945-1951, close buddy of Winston Churchill, (successor of then succeeded by), gave independence to many of England’s colonies, opposed Soviet Union during Cold War (which could be considered the world-war between communism and capitalism), leader of ‘labor party’, balding, thin, has mustache, smoked.

Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill

, English Prime Minister of 1940-1945, and again from 1951-1955, ( **real historical person** ), ardent opponent of Nazi Germany and it _seems_ Soviet Russia too, orchestrater of Allied Coalition (it seems), saw right through Stalin’s lies, (though he did give eastern Europe over to the Soviets in what he called ‘the naughty document’), also it was  his insistenceon using passenger-liners like the Lusitania, to carry munitions, with American Civilians as living shields to get the US involved in WW1! (horrible crime in our eyes, predicable political necessity to the British), led Brittan through most of WW2, insisted on NOT damaging Germany too much lest they need Germany against Russia, kind man, kind-of fat, balding, often trench-coat and top-hat outfit, Very Famous, reputed to be prone to depression, husband and father, politician through-and-through, but one of the best leaders in WW2, upset by Stalin’s brutality (in the story he threatens war against Stalin as a result of latter’s ‘satanic brutality’ against conquered peoples), gentleman.

Harry Truman

( **real historical person** ), president of United States, ex-vice-president of FDR, stood up to communists in Korean War, defiantly not as pro-communist as his predecessor, (FDR was VERY PRO-STALIN!) his generals fended off the North Korean Army (trained and equipped by the Soviet Union) and the Communist Chinese Army (which took over China with the help of the Soviet Red Army), effectively stopping the socialist forces dead-cold.

Nikita Khrushchev

, ( **real historical person** ), Stalin’s successor and political adversary, Very critical of Stalin, hated him, ‘jester’ of the ‘court of the red tsar’, kind-of fat, kind-of bald, had an exact sense of time (could and did say ‘I’m going to take a nap for 15 min.’ and wake up at exactly the time he wanted to.), wanted to be a foundry foreman, lived on boarder between Russia and Ukraine, (I think he was Ukrainian), not carnal at all, known as an upright individual in his younger years- didn’t drink, smoke, or chase girls.

Molotov

( **real historical person** ), Soviet foreign minister during WW2, communism’s most devout disciple and founder of the ‘gulag archipelago’ receding hairline, mustache, wore dress up suit coats.

General Bradley

( **real historical person** ), although I do not know which army he commanded, I am assuming that he commanded the 12thUS army during the rebuilding of Germany, he did however command some US armies at different times as well as the troops that were caught in the attack during ‘Ardennes 44’ (a.k.a. the ‘battle of the bulge’), did not like Patton.

Adolph Hitler

( **real historical person** ), leader of Nazi Germany, mastermind behind the Holocaust, anti-semitic racist, staunchly anti-life and Very Much Left-Wing (socialist), leader of Nazi Party, institutor of Hitler Youth (boys) and League of German Maids (girls)- (latter of which was Sonnenblume’s organization before she learned the truth of Nazi Party, in this story), dead by start of story, but the soviets are still hunting him.

Sonnenblume’s Guardian Angel

, (for this story named: Michael), was ‘classmate’ of the devil before the evil one’s fall from grace, veryexperienced in his enemies tactics, specialist in special ops and police work. (as Sonnenblume is a fictitious girl this relationship (with said spirit) would also be fictitious.)

Leonid Brezhnev

, ( **real historical person** ) would succeed Khrushchev, but at this point is a relatively minor official.

 

Chairman Mao,

( **real historical person** ) instigator of the 1-child-policy in Communist China, lustful- not greedy, in essence- a Chinese Stalin, mass-murderer, head of Communist party in China of the time of story, admirer of Stalin (you might say that they were friends).

Walter Albrecht,

( **real historical person** ) 1stdictator of East Germany, pretty much a puppet of Stalin, in this story he’s the head of the Communist Party in Germany at the fall of Berlin.

If the character description says “real historical person” you can probably find a picture of them on the internet or the encyclopedia; check wikipedia.

 

Theme Music:

for Stalin or Berea, think; theme music to Enemy At The Gates (movie about WW2 battle of Stalingrad), or theme music for Mexican President Calles in For Greater Glory (movie about the Christeros Revolt). for the Devil think; Spectral Tones of the Dark Side.

Special Units: NKVD Vampire Division;

Lets call it NKVD Division 15, in this story it is formed immediately post WW2, Completely of monsters (mostly vampires)… Vladimir and most of his compatriots are seen as traitors by the rest of the vampire community: they work for a government that is trying actively to oppress or destroy anything not TOTALLY UNDER IT’S CONTROL! (while, in secret, they actually like the idea (seizing total control of everything), they object to it being used on them.) The Vampire Division is most often used as Stalin’s personal info and assassination service against other mystical threats… observation and killing are it’s primary duties,- he basically treats them as expendable units. This should show you just how thoroughly evil that government is, even the villains of the ‘Buffyverse’ are terrified of this brutal administration!

Gulag Kolymar:

Synonymous with ‘certain death’ this region in East Siberia (near the base of the Kamchatka peninsula) was the site of the harshest and most brutal of all the gulags in the ‘Red Empire’ (a term I use for the region under the rule of the Soviet Union)… It wasn’t the buildings that did the killing there, and I doubt (though won’t- and can’t disprove) that it was the guards, but it was the weather- this was a Slave-Labor-Camp on a par with Auschwitz! (Only ALOT LONGER RUNNING!) Prisoners were dressed in rags, in arctic conditions, working in 3 8hour shifts in the gold mines… little food and very poor nutrients, almost no medical care, (incidents of cannibalism were all too common)… if a prisoner there (or in any soviet gulag), at the beginning of your shift you were given a quota (a minimum amount of cartloads of gold (in this case) that you’d bring in) and if you didn’t complete said quota- then you joined the next shift and did their work as well as the rest of your own. Needless to say the ‘compound interest’ of work got ridiculous at times. (The rules seemed to be that you didn’t: eat, drink, sleep, or get any break until your work load was done.) The security at the mines was always that the heavy doors were always padlocked, 2 guards 1 key, the guards had submachineguns. (The soviets loved submachineguns!) These guards were almost always political officers (NKVD officers).


	2. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events around the Soviet Assault on Berlin in my story (Historical fanfiction). How some of the characters got to know eachother.

Chapter 1: recollections:

During the fall of Potsdam in 1945 around the beginning of the assault on Berlin, Commissar Felix Boraloff was a young Captain in the Red Army’s 505th infantry assault division, and the political officer of the infantry brigade to which he was also a military officer in. Now he was walking along the side of the road when he spied a young blonde girl of about 25 years of age,,, he had seen such women be abused by the soldiers of the Red Army before- and while he might have no compassion for the peoples who had savaged his Mother Russia earlier in the war, orders were orders… and he wasn’t about to be complicit in an act of sexual assault when the soldiers of the Soviet Union should be devoting all their resources to defeating the Nazi menace!

_‘I’ve got to do something about this before the men under my command do something really **stupid**!’_ he thought, he didn’t really know what it was, but something in him told him “Protect this girl!”- thinking fast, he headed off in her direction making sure via military codes that he was going to search the crowd… when he got to her he took her by the right arm out of the crowd of onlookers, back behind the civilians, and whispered in her ear “Just play along, Miss, it’ll be alright.”. The girl he was talking to was the German Slayer Sonnenblume, and she for her part was most inclined to co-operate- not because she trusted him, he was, after all, a strange man, physically able to hurt most girls (maybe not her, but if she used her full strength- she might trigger the Soviets unleashing the Red Army upon the civilian population… and that’s the absolute last thing she’d want- they’d wipe out the settlement of Potsdam claiming ‘Partisans’. It was not at all uncommon for the Soviet Union to simply kill every single human in an area if they got any idea that someone there was a partisan- and they might just use her as an excuse to massacre the populous!), she allowed him to move her back from the road so that she was back against a red brick wall, and he made it look to the Russian troops as if he was claiming her with a kiss. None of them would challenge a Commissar’s claim to a girl, without serious re-percussions.

Both these young adults were well aware that the Red Army’s soldiers were known for raping young women in domains seized by the Soviets in warfare- they just didn’t want it to happen. The officers of the 1st Byelorussian Front had specifically told **not** to rape the citizens, just with the moral destitution in the Commentern Alliance, which would become the Warsaw pact after the war (in a few short months), those orders were almost impossible to enforce (unless you could make the case that the soldier was AWOL during the violation in question- it could not be prosecuted effectively)… but these horrible acts were known to be common, Felix had seen them happen more than once. The orders to practice restraint came from the Central Directorate (Kremlin- probably meaning Secretary General Stalin himself… everything here came through him). _‘This is believed to be that he doesn’t want to alienate the German Communist Party- headed by a certain Walter Albrecht, whom Comrade Stalin wants as a puppet.’_ Felix Boraloff reasoned. _‘I joined the Red Army to fight for the safety of Mother Russia, then got involved in the NKVD because of my clerical ability- turns out I have a natural knack for the kind of work that they want- I most **definitely didn’t join** to service my ‘reproductive desires’- that’s disgusting!’_ was what Felix thought of his situation and why he’d joined.

Felix kept his eyes on the troops and as the threat passed, he handed Sonnemblume a business card and said in passable German “Contact me.”, Sonnenblume herself was relieved, he was a consummate gentleman- didn’t even try to take advantage of her- she’d been praying in her mind that he wouldn’t go too far, and the real beauty of this situation in her eyes is that most of the Nazi claims were proven false regarding the alleged ‘sub-human’ status of the Slavs (they called them ‘undermentch’).


End file.
